Danganronpa: Con Air
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Makoto Naegi is an ordinary boy living an ordinary life, and after befriending and becoming a lover of a popular idol-classmate, his life was ruined after being wrongfully convicted of a crime out of self-defense. After getting a plea-bargain he was given a chance to leave, and boarded a plane en route to Tokyo. However, the plane he boarded was hijacked by dangerous delinquents.


**Danganronpa: Con-Air**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Con-Air**_ is owned by Touchstone Pictures and Jerry Bruckheimer Films

* * *

Hello, and welcome to a new Danganronpa fic, and here I will be doing another experiment to see if this would attract readers as this fic will incorporate a mixture of action and suspense themes as well as adding some elements of a violence. Yup, this fic is inspired from the 1997 film of the same name that starred Nicholas Cage, and this was the one of the several action films that I watched several years back (probably around since 2010).

Having watched Air Force One (starring Harrison Ford) last Christmas, I was inspired to do a similar theme and am wondering what kind of element would I use, until recalling the movie Con-Air popped onto my memory and immediately downloaded it and watched it, which brought me memories, and in turn inspired me to adapt it into a DR fanfic.

After a week it became clear to me who would portray the main character, which is none other than Naegi himself, and given that it would take place in the DR universe, I am going to give the plot a different origin but will stick close to the movie.

As for the main antagonist, you will soon see who that person is, but for now enjoy the opening chapter.

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch.**_ _ **1: Prologue**_

Japan.

The country that is located within South East Asia, quite near different Asian countries such as China, Taiwan and the Philippines, is seen and that country is ruled by the Diet, and are handled by the Emperor and the Prime Minister. After their defeat at World War II, the country began to change for the better, and for several decades Japan vastly improved, mostly in the technological department yet their culture and values remained the same, as most Japanese citizens remained hospitable to visitors, residents and tourists alike.

The scene then zoomed further and you can see that the scene shows that the place being shown is Tokyo, which is bustling with people who are walking the busy streets, some riding vehicles, and others riding on bicycles. There are several types of people seen on the streets; adults, children, and even infants being carried by their parents. Businessmen, businesswomen, students, policemen, all kinds of persons are seen, and they were doing their usual activities as if they do not mind it.

Shops are open and the merchants are selling their merchandise and are enticing people to buy them in hopes of earning money. It was a typical day and it seems that people today are lively and felt that their lives are full of blessings and couldn't ask for anything more, as some are happy with stable jobs, students studying in the best schools, and more, and some even chatted with one another feeling that today is a good day.

"Hey there..."

"Today's a good day..."

"Ah...life is so good..."

"Let's have lunch...?"

"Will you be my girlfriend...?"

"Let's get married..."

"Stop right there!"

"EEEP! COPS!"

 **-x-**

The scene later shifts to a certain area, where business is thriving the area is frequently being besieged by customers which are a mix of adults and teenagers, and they appearednto be avid collectors, as they are looking and buying second-hand items which are technological in nature, and their reasons for patronizing the said shops are purely economic - cheaper prices and practicality. You can see several shops selling HOT items for cheaper prices, such as smartphones, android tablets and even laptops, and despite being second-hand items, they appeared to be in good working conditions, and some of the customers are willing to buy them as long as their desired items are working fine as well as to save money for budgetary reasons, and the merchants are using subtle means in enticing passing customers.

"Hello...please by oyr items..."

"They are cheaper..."

"...they are in good working condition..."

"You can try them if you like..."

"I promise you will like them..."

"I promise you will get your money's worth..."

"Here are the items on our display..."

"Pick the one you like..."

The area in question turns out to be Akihabara, and the area is thriving and many merchants set up shops to attract passing customers and entice them to buy their products by showing the items and offered cheaper prices while assuring them that the items are in good working condition, and their marketing strategy worked as some passing customers were intrigued after hearing that so e gadgets are being sold in cheaper prices, and they began asking the merchants what itens do they sell, and the merchants showed to the customers the items they are selling, ranging from smartphones to android tablets and even laptops.

Then the scene shifts to another nearby shop, where a merchant is also selling second-hand items, but unlike the other shops, this merchant is selling something else and is catering avid collectors, and the scene shifts inside the shop where you can see the items being sold, which turn out to be classic console units and games, all being displayed on the shelves, and one by one you can see the following consoles being on display, which are:

\- Nintendo Famicom

\- Super Famicom

\- Sega Genesis

\- Game Boy Color

\- Game Boy Advance

\- Neo Geo

\- Sony Playstation

\- Sega Saturn

\- Nintendo 64

In a matter of minutes customers passed by the shop, and most of them are avid collectors and fans of video games, and they were immediately intrigued by the items on display and they looked at the items, as some appeared to be unaware that such classical consoles actually existed, and they began asking the merchants if those consoles and its games are really something to be owned, which the merchant nodded and assured to them that the classic games are RARE, and are fun to play with, saying that even with popular games today that are released on current consoles such as the Sony Playstation 4, the Microsoft X-Box One and the Nintendo Wii, the consoles on display are even COOLER due to its nostalgia factor.

"Are they really cool compared to today's consoles?"

"Yes...they are cool..."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, sir...they are the very first games...and they are the popular ones in its heydays...and they are RARE to find..."

"Hmm..."

"Would you like to try them...?"

"..."

"I promise you will not regret it..."

-x-

Much later, the scene zoomed at a middle school, which is located within Tokyo, where the school is identified as Dusk Middle School. The scene zoomed closer, where you can see a teenage girl, who just turned 14, is walking by the swimming pool area. She recently joined an audition which is a talent search where a contest is held where the winner would get to become an idol, which she won the part and now she is part of a five-girl idol band.

She is identified as **Sayaka Maizono** , and she has amassed such popularity as an idol, which earned her a huge fanbase that included fan girls and fanboys alike. But despite this she remained grounded as she does not let success get to her head and maintained her kind and cheerful personality. As Maizono is seen walking by, she is attracted by a pair of sounds coming from the pool area.

She sneaked closer where she saw a teenage boy, who appeared to be quite shorter than her, is helping a lost crane out of the pool, but the crane began pecking the boy out of sheer panic, and she can hear the boy trying to calm the bird down despite getting pecked non-stop as he struggles to get the crane out of the pool area so that the bird can leave the school grounds without incident.

"Ow!"

"SQUAK!"

"Calm down, will you?"

"SQUAK!"

"I'm trying to help you here…!"

"SQUAK!"

"Stop pulling my ahoge!"

"SQUAK!"

The teenage boy is identified as **Makoto Naegi** , and after seeing what Naegi did, it touched her and the moment she saw his face, attraction formed and she decided to get to know about him, and she approached the boy, who is drenched in his clothes, where she giggled a bit, and upon seeing her, Naegi blushed as he was taken aback by her cuteness and charm.

There she introduces herself and Naegi introduces himself, and despite the awkward moment on his part, he remained humble and the two talked, where he is surprised to hear that Maizono was watching him getting the crane out of the pool, which made him feel embarrassed, yet she assured to him that what he did was charitable and heart-warming.

Naegi blushed in shame but she said that the act was what made her decide to get to know about him, much to his surprise.

"R-really…?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well…"

"I want to be friends with you."

"Really…?"

"Yes."

"S-sure…"

"Then it's settled. Let's talk."

They talked some more, but then she realized that Naegi is still drenched and tells him that he needs to change clothes or he might catch a cold, causing him to sweat-drop in embarrassment and he hurriedly went to the shower room to change clothes, leaving Maizono bemused, but it also made her developed a liking towards Naegi, seeing that, despite looking plain and ordinary, he is good-looking and down-to-earth, and after Naegi came out with clothes changed, the two talked some more, until eventually exchanging contact numbers and started a friendship.

-x-

In the months that followed, Naegi and Maizono are seen together within and outside Dusk Middle School, hanging out and getting closer to one another, passing up as a lovely couple to the eyes of everyone else. Maizono found time to spend time with him despite her career as an idol, and the two teens enjoyed each other's company, though at times they had to find a venue where they can spend time in private as some people recognized her as a popular idol.

In fact, some observers wondered why a popular idol like her is hanging out with an ordinary boy like Naegi, some assuming him to be an opportunistic fan, while others believe he has an ulterior motive for hanging out with Maizono, feeling that he is just hanging out with her because of her popularity, which became a prevalent rumor.

Others, especially at Dusk Middle School, felt envious that an ordinary boy like Naegi is being entertained by Maizono, the popular idol. Some resented while others see that Naegi is very LUCKY, so lucky that they predict that he would end up becoming Maizono's first boyfriend should he asks her out.

"Did you hear…?"

"Yeah…a pipsqueak got close to Maizono…"

"Who dies he think he is…?"

"That guy sure is LUCKY…"

"I bet he's gonna woo her…"

"You serious?"

"What if…"

"You got to be kidding…"

The critics' prediction came true, as a few weeks later, Naegi, overwhelmed by his crush and feelings for Maizono, admitted his feelings for her, which in reality, she wanted to become Naegi's girlfriend, and upon hearing his confession, she immediately accepted and the two teens are officially a couple, but both agreed to keep their relationship a secret from the public.

As the weeks passed, the two teens acted normally while at school, but once alone they would hold hands and lean at each other, and at times kissed on the lips. Of course Naegi had to make sure that she would not be recognized when she pay a visit at the Naegi house, and while there the two would spend a romantic time till his parents came home unexpectedly.

While they were happy that their son got a girlfriend, they notified him that his younger sister, named Komaru - aged 11, will be arriving home in over three months. It was revealed that Komaru contracted a rare, unidentified disease that required her to stay with some relatives and spent her time there for six years seeking treatment.

The news was a good one for Makoto, and Maizono was quite touched to see that her boyfriend has been under a lot of hardship yet remained optimistic and now his patience and keeping himself humble has paid off. She is glad to know that her first boyfriend will be having an emotional reunion with his younger sister.

Of course she wanted him to be happy and gave him emotional support, promising that when Komaru gets home she will give her a free pass to one of her concerts, which will be a VIP, and though Naegi politely declines, out of respect, Maizono said it is okay.

"It's fine, Naegi-kun."

"Eh…? But that's…"

"Don't worry."

"Really?"

"Yup. She deserved something after being away for several years. I'm sure she would be happy with you accompanying her to one of my concerts."

"I…I don't know what to say…?"

"It's fine, Naegi-kun."

"Th-thanks…"

Naegi is touched by this and was reduced to tears, hugging her which she just smiled and said that it is okay.

-x-

However, two months later, Naegi is accompanying Maizono one night after her gig as an idol, where they passed by the corner of an alley, where some rude fans of Maizono saw her, which they had perverted interest in her while seeing Naegi as a wimp, and wanting to show off, and to humiliate Naegi to make him unfit to hang around her, the goons began to harass them, up to the point of threatening to DEFLOWER, her.

This caused Naegi to get on the defensive and tells Maizono to run, despite her pleading to him to ignore their threats, but he intend to protect her no matter what.

"Naegi-kun…"

"Don't worry. I'll protect you…"

"But…"

"I won't let them insult you like that…"

"Just ignore them…"

"No…I won't let them defile you…"

"Naegi…let's just go home…"

"Maizono-san…"

However, the trouble began when one of the goons lifted Maizono's skirt, causing her to shriek, and just as the goon is about to touch her crotch, Naegi made a LUCKY strike, kicking the goon on his BALLS, and he tells her to run, as the other goons join in, and Naegi did the same, kicking them on their balls, while Maizono ran to get help, and when alone, one of the goons took out a pocket knife and intend to stab the boy, but Naegi, in an adrenaline rush, tripped the goon, which he fell and dropped the knife, and there Naegi grabbed the knife from the ground and stabbed him on his cranium, killing him.

He then saw the other goon heading towards him, and he unknowingly tripped the next goon, where Naegi acted out of self-defense, wherein as the goon fell, the teen boy slashes the goon on his throat, slowly killing him, and the third goon is pisses and does a body splash to pin the boy, where Naegi made another LUCKY strike, as he accidentally stabbed the goon on his heart, which was deep and fatal, and killed him within a minute.

Naegi slowly got up, and realized what just happened, and his upper clothes was drenched in blood and he wondered how he got himself into this mess, and just then Maizono arrived with a pair of concerned citizens, where they saw the scene in front of them.

She then asks Naegi how is he, which he was quite shocked to reply, and he hugged him just to comfort him, knowing that he is forced to do that just to protect her. She now felt that it was her fault and vowed to do what she can to protect him and clear his name.

Unfortunately, some other passerby passed by, and saw Naegi holding the knife and he is stained in blood, thus they misunderstood the scene and believes that Naegi did this on purpose.

"Th-that brat…"

"He's a murderer!"

"He killed those guys!"

"Someone call the police!"

"Hurry before he ran off!"

"Police! Police!"

"There's a murder!"

"By a teen delinquent!"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here on the first part, the action on the second part did, and though quite violent, it wasn't too graphic, thus it's quite mild at the least…

Looks like Naegi got a good start, having met Maizono and eventually became her lover, but his act of self-defense was misunderstood by some passerby and now he became a subject of a crime he did not intentionally committed…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter jumpstarts the story, where Naegi undergo a trial, and see where this would lead to and this would set the chain of events leading to the story…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…


End file.
